


I love you

by VirtualHearts



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Death, M/M, Malec, Sad, Shadowhunters - Freeform, alec lightwood - Freeform, im so sorry, its poetic though, literally cried writing this, magnus bane - Freeform, the mortal instruments - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualHearts/pseuds/VirtualHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus's Pov after alec's death. Its sad but its really good, trust me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

It seemed like too bright of a day with too much sun. The world seemed as if it was happy, but magnus's world was falling apart. He knew one day alec would be going somewhere he couldnt follow, but it seemed too soon. It was always gonna be too soon. He was never prepared to lose alec. It always felt like there was still time. He grieved the loss of his lover and friends. He was never too fond of jace or attatched to clary or any of alec's shadowhunter friends. But they were a part of alec. He watched alec lose them and only felt pain on alec's behalf, but losing alec himself was all too much and he didnt have much to remind him of Alec. Isabelle was there at the funeral. Isabelle lightwood, who had lost everyone she loved, and he knew death was close to her as well. She was only slightly younger than alec had been. But he still remembered her from a lifetime ago, the first time he met her. She had aged, but he could see the beauty in her. What she had when she was young. Same thing he always saw in alec. He visited alec a lot. More than he knew he should. One day in particular he sat on the grass in front of where his lover was buried. Not long after he'd been gone. But he miss him more than he'd ever missed anything in all his years. He talked to the headstone hoping , somewhere alec could hear him.

____________________

"Remember that photograph on the table in our aparment?," magnus laughed softly thinking of the day it was taken, "The one right by the door, of us at our best and happiest. I haven't been able to look at it since you've been gone. I haven't been able to look at any photographs of you. The image of you is burned into my mind, the way you were, the way you moved, the way you talked. That's the you i wanna remember. Not your frozen smile in a photograph. It's hard to think I'll never see that smile in person again. I'll never hear you laugh, or talk. I don't wanna forget those things, and Im so afraid that i will. These are the things that just fade, the things that dont make sense anymore when you look back on them. But its my whole image of you, my whole world. You were my whole world. You still are, don't think I'll ever forget that. I won't ever stop loving you. Anytime soon or at all in my life, however long it may be, I will love you , for the centuries i live or to my dying breath, I will love you always. I don't know where you are or if you can hear me, but I hope you can. I hope these words will reassure you that you are the last and only thing I'll ever love in this world. All the fights we had when you were here, seem pointless now. I'd give anything to hear your heartbeat see or any living piece of you. The things you think of only when they're gone, right? I'll never forget you though. You're the last thing I'll ever remember, if i remember nothing else, I'll remember you. My days with you were the best I ever had, and ever will have. I love you, Alexander lightwood, with everything i have, I hope you found peace wherever you are. You're happiness is all i want. We made it. All the way, to the end. Just like you always said we would."


End file.
